


Say A Prayer For Me Now

by terryh_nyan



Series: Halloween City [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Mutation, One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan/pseuds/terryh_nyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where's Hinata‒kun right now, you ask?” Komaeda glanced briefly at the door behind his back, sighing internally. “He's locked himself in the bathroom. I think he's growing fangs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say A Prayer For Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> you asked for a sequel so i gave you......................
> 
>  
> 
> a prequel
> 
> feel free to kick me in the butt
> 
> (tbh i wanted to thank you all who left kudos and commented on that other ficlet of mine!!! it felt like christmas in a loop. but sadly this is how i repay you for i am a little poo)
> 
> also 'tis full of head?canons of what being a werewolf actually entails in this particular nightvaleish universe
> 
> (h/c bingo prompt: mutation. yes you might notice it's the same as the other one BUT!!! i changed the other one's so it's fine. even if!!! i wanted to keep THAT prompt for a hypothermia cliché OH WELL THERE'S ALWAYS NEXT YEAR)
> 
> ((still not englishing so well please forgive))

“Where's Hinata‒kun right now, you ask?” Komaeda glanced briefly at the door behind his back, sighing internally. “He's locked himself in the bathroom. I think he's growing fangs.”

The person on the other end of the line scoffed ‒ _“_ I am _not_ growing fangs! _”_ snarled Hinata from the other side of the door, and immediately followed with a pained, sharp intake of breath, like someone who'd just bitten his own tongue because _he was now growing fangs_ ‒ and Komaeda got the impression that Tanaka was shaking his head physically.

“ _The bold one has quite the predicament on his hands, I gather. And so do you.”_ Komaeda hummed in agreement, keeping an ear out for Hinata's series of complaints, which halted to a suspicious stop in the middle of a particularly elaborated curse. The line, too, went silent, deep-in-thought silent, for a couple of seconds, and Komaeda turned his undivided attention to the other room.

He picked it up right away. Quietly, Komaeda listened to Hinata's heavy, labored panting, only barely muffled by the wooden door; and each time, he could feel his chest clench a little more at the sounds. He wished he'd let him in, at least. He wished he'd let him help.

Tanaka's voice pulled his attention back to their conversation. _“I shall visit at sunrise, but I'm afraid I won't be able to offer much assistance. This matter is not of the... beastly realm, so to speak.”_

“How so?” Komaeda raised an eyebrow, confusion tinging his voice. “Aren't werewolves pretty much... wolves?”

This time, he knew Tanaka was shaking his head, crest wobbling from side to side in a dramatic fashion and giving his Dark Devas seasickness. _“Vastly, no. The Fenrir within the cursed is mightily apparent, but plays little role in what makes a lycanthrope... dangerous.”_ He placed a particular emphasis on the word, and Komaeda wondered if he'd heard his voice waver. _“The cause for that is rumoured to be a lack of inhibition ‒ the supremacy of feral instinct in its purest form ‒ combined with a human's tendency to... guard secrets.”_ From the other side of the door, Hinata was asking something in a distressed voice (“Is he still there?”), but Komaeda only paid him half a mind. _“Fears,”_ Tanaka continued, darker, _“Insecurities, resentment. Agony, raw and simple, gnawing at a tormented soul which can no longer rationalise it the way it used to.”_

(“What‒ what's he saying?” Hinata tensely chimed in, desperate to be kept in the loop. There were very few things he hated more than being out of the loop: and one of them, as a matter of fact, was _Komaeda_ keeping him out of the loop, usually on purpose).

Komaeda knocked softly on the door, twice, hoping it would somehow get the message across to an anxious, increasingly canine Hinata that he would absolutely, definitely come back to him in a minute. _“What a lycanthrope lacks is a center of balance”_ he said, heavily. _“Something akin to...”_

The words were out of his mouth before Komaeda could whip himself back into his place. “A heart.”

It was only a mutter, but Tanaka heard him just fine. _“That is correct. Incidentally, a craving for hearts is amongst the primary consequences of the... condition at hand. A lycanthrope will attempt to satisfy this first and foremost. And were no one around to provide it...”_ The silence stretched long enough that Komaeda might've thought he'd lost signal.

He didn't, though. Instead, he took a deep breath, Tanaka's words hanging in the air more ominous than all the times he tried to pass himself off as the devil incarnate, and infinitely clearer.

_Were there no one around to provide it... they would get it the only place they could, wouldn't they?_

“I see” he simply said. He felt Hinata's pacing come to a stop, and he supposed he must've pressed himself against the door again, dropping an unprecedented amount of eaves, as he was still regrettably on the outer side of the loop. Komaeda wondered if he'd already employed their toothbrush glass as a sound amplifier, and fought the urge to sing something directly into the wood to test his theory.

“ _Hmpf. It is a remote occurence, in any case. You should prioritise the safety of your own person, and others. Even in the best of cases, doors are seldom enough.”_

“Oh, we'll be okay” Komaeda dismissed, as if they were making soufflés and Tanaka'd just told him he wouldn't be able to lend them half a tablespoon of cinnamon after all. And, to further mark his words, he waved at no one in particular. “Thank you for your insight, Tanaka‒kun. You're truly helping us out.”

Tanaka's breath hitched, as if he'd been about to say something else, but Komaeda politely cut him off. “I have to go now. I think Hinata‒kun's starting to claw at his own claws.” He ended the call, praying that Tanaka wouldn't hold it against him, and slipped his phone back into his pocket, prepared to deal with a positively outraged Hinata (who, despite having been cut out of the loop until that moment, probably didn't genuinely hate him. Yet). “I'm not doing _that_ either, you know‒ ”

“That's a relief, Hinata‒kun.” Komaeda felt himself slump against the door. “But I'd feel more at ease if I could check. Won't you let me in?”

Hinata didn't reply, as if his fangs had suddenly grown too sharp to dare and he didn't want to risk hacking off his own tongue. The world on the other side of the door went unusually quiet, and Komaeda started tapping at the wood, patiently and rhythmically.

“Ah... I wished it hadn't come to this. Please open the door. Otherwise... you leave me with no choice but to do _that.”_ When there still came no reply, Komaeda sighed and took a deep, ludicrous breath.

“ _Hi~na~ta‒kun”_ he syllabled, a worrying sing-song undertone in his voice. “ _Do you wanna build a‒_ ”

“Okay, okay, I'm opening this goddamn door!” Komaeda exhaled, satisfied, listening to the sound of Hinata fumbling on the other side. “Just, for the love of‒”

He never found out for the love of whom. And, for someone with claws, Komaeda found he could be surprisingly quick with his fingers if he was properly motivated.

“I hate you” Hinata said, less than less than less than half-heartedly. He stared at Komaeda tiredly, as if all his will to argue and protest had crumbled along with his resolution ‒ his determination to keep himself together with his strength alone, as long as it meant no one had to see him fall apart. He already had deep dark circles under his eyes, more bloodshot than Komaeda remembered, and perhaps it was by contrast that his skin looked overall so much paler. He held the door open for the grand total of three seconds before rushing back to the sink and bending over, breathing hard, clawing at the white enamel until it started to come off.

Komaeda could only fix him with a gaze as filled with pain as his own, watching his back rise and fall in an erratic, strained rhythm, turning Tanaka's words over and over in his mind until they no longer made sense.

And yet, when his eyes drifted to the mirror almost by accident, he caught his reflection smiling, bitterly smiling back at him.

He was barely able to suppress it before Hinata's head wearily rose, and he still felt it tug cruelly at his lips at the thought that, after all, Hinata‒kun really was going to hate him.

 

 


End file.
